Air tight
by MintyDaisy
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive, a young mechanic blessed with a whitty and clever mind finds himself startled when a birdperson crashes through his workshop. Unsure of how to help the injured creature, he takes him in to take care of him. With help of his newly made android butler of course. Steampunk AU, Cielois.


A/N: **the story is set in a Steampunk style with a town in the air, kind of like Bio shock infinite but with bird people. Please enjoy!**

* * *

In the early hours of the morning, a sound of cranking could be heard from the Phantomhive workshop. Anyone walking by would know who's working immediately, that Ciel lad. Ever since his parents died in a gruesome plane crash he set his life to mechanics and surpassing his late father. Determination filled the boy as he worked on his latest creation. A sentient robot, named Sebastian after his pet bird.

Ciel frowned, wiping his brow lightly and he screwed on the legs and metal plates to the bot. He had white metal plates for skin, red lights for eyes and some hair Ciel found. The 13 year old boy had been working on this for several months and he was nearly done thank god.

Gunshots were heard outside and Ciel growled, he hadn't the time for this! He shut the blinds and went back to work immediately, the boy enlightened a flame as he began sealing the metal together. When he finished he looked up at the bot before starting him up.

His red eyes flickered to life, he looked around the room until his eyes fell on Ciel, and the mechanical man then got off the work bench and bowed. "My lord.' He said simply, Ciel Phantomhive smirked with a sense of pride.

"Good morning Sebastian." He said, 'How do you feel?" Ciel asked, motioning for him to stand.

"I feel quite well my lord, I must say you did an excellent job in making me." Sebastian smiled, Ciel studied the smile it seemed to be…. A plastered smile. One that someone used to mock another, but that's not possible the robot had to be polite to Ciel at all times.

"Thank you, now put these on then make me tea." Ciel ordered to him, Sebastian in turn bowed and went to change into the clothing.

When he left, a brilliantly bright smile graced the young Phantomhives face. He was so happy and proud of himself he couldn't contain it! He felt the need to call his good friend Elizabeth Midford about the new sensation.

Ciel picked up the phone and rang her up, but as he did this more gunshots were heard and he swore under his breath. Hanging up and checking briefly outside to see the commotion… the guards are warding off the Fågel? Well good on them but Ciel found it completely stupid to do such a thing.

The creatures Ciel is referring to are the Fågel, bird like creatures with human resembling faces, torsos, and legs. Their arms are wings, not to mention feather tails and claws on their toes. The government don't like them much, Ciel could care less either way.

"My lord I heard gunfire, is everything alright?" Sebastian asked, he coming down in a lovely black suit. Very butler like indeed.

"Everything is fine the guards are simply warding of the Fågel." Ciel sighed deeply, "It's so annoying."

"Ah I see." Sebastian mused, 'May I ask what tea you prefer master?"

Ciel glanced at the android with his one visible eye, "a lovely rose tea with a drop of cream and two sugars."

The robotic butler bowed and set off to do the deed, Ciel sighed and picked the phone back up tiredly again to call Elizabeth. Or at least try to again. His fingerless gloves dialed the number on the rotary phone, he placed the pone against his ear and waited as it rung.

"Hello?" the sugary sweet sound of Elizabeth's voice came through as a bell, Ciel couldn't help but smile a bit at hearing it.

"Hello Elizabeth, its Ciel." He responded bit monotone from being exhausted.

"Oh Ciel! ~" She sang squeakily, Ciel winced at her loudness. "It's so wonderful for you to call me! ~"

"Y-Yes… I just called to say that I finished Sebastian." He said, his fingers played with the cord as he spoke.

"He really is? Oh Ciel I'm so proud! When shall I come over for tea to see him?" Elizabeth asked, eagerness filling her every word like a balloon.

"Tomorrow at noon." Ciel stated matter of factly.

Elizabeth giggled, 'Sure thing Ciel! I'll come then!" She then hung up.

Ciel sighed and did the same, placing the phone back and going to the kitchen to check on his butler. Said android had placed the tea with fruit on the table, Ciel picked up the tea cup and sipped from it. His eyes widening. "T-this tastes very good Sebastian…" he muttered.

Sebastian smiled warmly, "thank you for the praise master." He said simply as he washed some dishes with long enough gloves so no water got on him.

Eagerly, Ciel dank and ate the tea and fruit eagerly. It tasted amazing to him…. It was a wonder his butler could do this. He thought to himself, going back to his workshop. As he entered a silhouette of something crashed through his window and rammed into the table, Ciel saw drops of blood and his eyes widened in shock. Sebastian entered the room.

"My lord what happened?" he asked worried, Ciel approached the figure. Turning him towards himself to get a better view.

What he saw was a Fågel, it had the softest looking blond hair and feathers. The feathers started at his shoulders and went all the way down to create wings. Ciel noticed though, that the source of the bleeding was his wings. Panicked, Ciel ordered Sebastian to bandage the Fågel up. He was out like a light, wearing a white scarf, purple shirt and black shorts. He was bare foot as well and looked no older than Ciel.

Sebastian followed his master's orders and did so, picking him up then bandaging his wings. Ciel told his butler to put him into his bed, Sebastian did so. Ciel studied the Fågel's tired and sleeping face, it looked of pure innocence. Something Ciel hasn't seen in a while at all.

A frown soon appeared on Ciel's face, what was he going to do with this creature? He couldn't let it leave without being healed… But Elizabeth is coming tomorrow… He'll have to make sure she doesn't come into her room. He was going to take care of this Fågel, until he was fully healed.

But a nagging feeling told him this was not going to be easy.

* * *

I will try and be very frequent with updates and write in my spare time, I do have a job and school in the fall so you guys can worry then. I hope everyone finds this interesting!


End file.
